


galdin.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, That Galdin Quay Grind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: mischief in the resort.





	galdin.

“You’re getting on my last nerve, Highness,” Nyx hisses, turning the radio volume up higher. Noctis turns it back down, running his hand up the Glaive’s thigh with an impish glint in his eye. 

“Distracted driving is so dangerous. I’m trying to protect you, duh.” 

“Protect me from your raging hormones then,” he returns, mussing Noctis’ hair. The prince scowls, swatting his hand away.   

“H-hey! It takes me a whole three minutes to get my hair lookin’ like this!”

“Save it, we’re here.” Nyx pulls into Galdin Quay, popping Noctis’ seat belt and nudging him to get out. “C’mon, I am not gonna be late because of you.” 

“I love when you get all commanding.” Nyx rolls his eyes, locking the car. They make their way up the sandy boardwalk, the lights from the restaurant so warm and inviting, back-lit by the setting sun. Noctis stops to lean over the railing, pointing out a few fish, their scales glimmering in the crystalline water. “Dude, look! That one is huge!” 

Nyx chuckles, spotting him in case he goes to dive off the side. “Looks like a trophy fish to me.”

“Oh no, I like to release ‘em. Something something, ecosystem,” he murmurs, sighing as he steps away to continue on. “Pretty rad though.” 

The Glaive gazes upon him fondly, watching the prince trot up the boardwalk to pet a cat.  _Don’t go catching feelings for the damn Crown Prince, Ulric. It’s just a hookup. He’s your bosses’ kid. Don’t make it weird._ The dark haired man croons a goodbye to the cat, giving him some of the garula jerky they picked up at a convenience store. Two attendees greet them enthusiastically at the mouth of the resort, but Noctis only has eyes for Nyx, his hand creeping under his shirt.

“You look good without your uniform,” he breathes, fingertips dancing along his spine. “I want to see what’s underneath.” 

“Noctis,” he says firmly, catching the prince’s hand. “Not now. We are meeting that author for dinner. What’s she gonna think seeing Lucian royalty putting moves on his bodyguard?” 

“That she wants to join. Come onnnn,” he whines softly, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. “Don’t you wanna see my royal ass bounce on that dick? It’s been weeks. We’ll be quick. Glaives are all about stealth or some shit, right?” 

 _Damn him._ Nyx looks around, grabbing Noctis’ hand and carting him into one of the not very closely watched resort guest rooms. Noctis always knows how to win him over, batting his eyelashes and pouting. He knows how to play the game to get what his bratty ass wants. Noctis grins wickedly, kicking the door shut just as the host returns to his podium. “We got like, five minutes,” he says with a sharp edge, crawling into Nyx’s lap. “How you want me?” 

Nyx practically tears his shirt off of him, groaning as Noctis rolls his hips, grinding down against his hardening arousal. “I want what you promised. That princely ass taking all of my cock.” His hands slip into Noctis’ cargo shorts, grabbing his backside firmly. Noctis lets out a shuddering sigh, kissing the tattoo under Nyx’s eye.

“Yes  _sir_.” 


End file.
